hello, everything
by rycbar
Summary: eleven; a drabble per episode; ‹6/?› ― ia adalah pria gila dengan sebuah kotak dengan gaya fesyen yang konyol. kalian semua harus ingat akan itu.
1. born infant screaming

**warning: **OOC, absurd, unaccuracy.  
**disclaimer: **bbc © doctor who. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.  
**catatan: **saya menulis ini karena (a) saya _excited _dengan seri 7B dan tak bisa menunggu sampai April (b) fandom dwi sepi banget omg (c) saya sayang sekali sama eleven.  
**catatan2: **posted on ao3 too dalam akun say_wheeeeee. dan ini drabble per episode. oh dan saya masih bingung dengan judul orz

**judul: **hello everything.**  
sinopsis: **ia adalah pria gila dengan kotak dengan gaya fesyen yang konyol. kalian semua harus ingat akan itu.

* * *

Ia lahir sambil berteriak. Cukup menyedihkan sebenarnya, mengingat terakhir kali ia beregenerasi – dari inkarnasi kesembilan ke inkarnasi kesepuluh – ia sama sekali tak berteriak. Hanya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang begitu fantastis, energi regenerasi mulai muncul dari kedua tangan juga kepalanya, lalu akhirnya mengecek giginya yang ia harus akui menakjubkan.

Ah, iya. Harus mengecek dulu apa saja yang berubah dari tubuhnya.

Ia melihat ke arah kakinya dan ia merasa bersyukur karena jika kakinya tak panjang dan ia harus berdiri di samping perempuan yang tinggi, _blimey_, betapa malunya dia. Lalu ia mengecek hal lain seperti lengan (masih lengkap), mata (masih lengkap), jari-jari (yang ia anggap banyak, tapi sebenarnya jumlahnya sama saja dengan seluruh jari yang dimiliki oleh semua inkarnasinya), hidung (yang tampaknya normal), dagu (_blimey_, besar sekali), rambut (dia bukan perempuan setelah merasakan ada jakun di tenggorokannya dan dia masih belum berambut merah, sial).

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala barunya dengan jari-jari barunya, berusaha berpikir apa yang ia lupakan. Bunga-bunga api melayang melewati kepalanya. TARDIS seksinya berputar begitu cepat hingga membuatnya pusing. Pilar-pilar koralnya runtuh ke lantai TARDIS, menimbulkan suara debum yang keras di antara suara-suara ledakan yang sudah menggelegar di telinganya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, mengatakan bahwa ia lupa kalau ia sedang jatuh entah ke mana, seakan itu adalah hal kesukaannya, hampir melupakan bahwa ia – dirinya yang selalu mengatakan _allons-y_ – untuk pertama kalinya tak mau pergi, jika Time Lord percaya akan adanya Tuhan, ke alam baka.

Tapi di sinilah ia, mencengkeram ujung konsol TARDIS, tertawa lebar, dan mengatakan _catchphrase _barunya dengan suara keras.

"_Geronimo_!"

Ia sudah siap.


	2. i'm the doctor, afterall

Ketika TARDIS-nya menabrak gubuk yang terletak di suatu halaman di Bumi, ia tak tahu harus merasakan apa selain kesenangan yang menyelimuti kedua jantungnya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah datang menghampirinya dengan baju tidur yang lucu, tangannya mencengkeram erat senter, wajah penuh keingintahuan terlukis di wajahnya. Ia menepuk sesaat ujung TARDIS-nya, membisikkan terima kasih dari hatinya. Akhirnya ia bisa memamerkan mesin waktunya lagi.

Ia melompat turun ke tanah – ke Bumi yang ia sudah anggap sebagai rumah ketiga – dan dengan senang hati menemani si gadis kecil berambut merah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menunggu seluruh pesanan yang mungkin dibuang atau masuk ke dalam perutnya. Lidah barunya menerima makanan yang begitu aneh tapi terdengar sangat brilian: _fish fingers _dan _custard_. Oh, dirinya yang baru benar-benar memiliki selera aneh.

Ia menjadi detektif untuk si Amelia Pond (nama yang membawanya terbang ke dunia dongeng – secara spesifik: Peter Pan). Ia menginvestigasi retakan di dinding, menunjukkan pada si kecil Amelia Pond bahwa sebenarnya banyak, banyak sekali hal yang tersembunyi di alam semesta. Tapi tiba-tiba TARDIS tersayangnya menimbulkan suara khasnya, membuatnya ia harus terpaksa meninggalkan Amelia di halaman belakang dengan janji yang ia akan tepati – yang ia _harus _tepati.

_Beri aku lima menit. Aku akan datang kembali._

(Peraturan Pertama: Doctor berbohong.)

Ia memanjat naik sebelum melompat masuk ke kotaknya, meneriakkan _Geronimo _lagi, mulai berharap bahwa lima menit lagi si kecil Amelia Pond, gadis Skotlandia dengan nama yang mirip dengan nama-nama di dongeng menunggunya dengan manis di halaman belakangnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah meletakkan rasa kepercayaan dalam diri Amelia, lewat aksinya menjadi polisi yang menyelidiki misteri retakan di dinding dan keajaiban TARDIS kesayangannya menghilang seiring suara paling indah sejagad raya.

(Sayang sekali ia tak melihat seluruh boneka dan permainan di kamar Amelia; merusak kehidupannya dan membuatnya berubah menjadi Amy, gadis yang menunggu terlalu lama.)


	3. humanity all over the space

Dirinya yang kesepuluh terlalu manusiawi: terlalu sering merasakan cinta dengan balasan menyaksikan kematian dan kepergian yang orang-orang yang ia cintai. Jadi ketika ia terlahir sambil berteriak di tengah TARDIS yang meledak, ia sempat berpikir ia harus kembali menjadi alien.

Tapi kemudian ia datang ke rumah Amelia Pond dengan jaket _tweed_ beserta dasi kupu-kupunya dan kembali mengacaukan hidup Amelia Pond seperti yang ia lakukan pada RoseMarthaDonna hanya untuk dipuja karena ia suka sekali dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Tapi toh ia kembali berniat melakukan hal yang kejam dan di sanalah ia, Amy Pond, menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara beresiko yang pada akhirnya begitu benar.

Ia selalu memilih manusia yang terbaik.

("_Gotcha._")

Ia memeluk Amy Pond yang luar biasa begitu erat, menaruh hidungnya ke bahu Amy dan menghirup bau deterjen beraroma bunga-bunga masuk ke dalam paru-parunya; tipikal manusia abad 21. Dan itu membuatnya sangat, sangat kacau dan begitu manusia.


	4. alive and healthy

Ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya semua Dalek itu bisa bertahan sementara Time Lord tidak.

Tidak adil, kau tahu? Sangat, sangat tidak adil.

Ia seorang Time Lord – sang penguasa waktu – tapi ia tak dapat mengendalikan waktu untuk merusak dan memelintir tubuh tempat merica itu sampai ia menjadi debu yang tak berharga di lubang hitam bersama planet yang ditempati Satan. Ia tak mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan semua Dalek yang sudah memerangkap Rose, menyiksa Martha, menghapus Donna – ya ampun, ya ampun, bagaimana bisa?

_EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE._

Jika saja ia bisa menghancurkan Dalek dengan mantra khas Dalek beserta Jammie Dodger, mungkin ia akhirnya bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan kedamaian.


	5. and the gravity explodes

Mereka terperangkap di dalam sarang Weeping Angels, psikopat malang yang memutuskan untuk menjadi pembunuh dengan cara membunuh yang kejam. Situasi yang begitu buruk, Doctor pikir. Ia tak mau dibawa pergi ke masa lalu tanpa TARDIS, apalagi mematahkan tulang leher. Terdengar begitu menyakitkan, benar, kan, _Scaredy _Bob?

_Bodoh sekali kalian semua meremehkan diriku. _Weeping Angels _yang begitu bodoh_.

Cahaya-cahaya mulai berkelap-kelip dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Doctor memandang semua orang yang menghirup oksigen. Ia memulai dari Amy yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Ya."

Lalu ke River Song yang kulitnya terbuat dari enigma. "Kau percaya padaku?"

"Selalu."

Lalu ke Bapa Octavian dan seluruh anak buahnya yang begitu berani. "Kau semua percaya padaku?"

"Kami memiliki kepercayaan, _sir_."

"Beri aku pistolmu," katanya. Aneh sekali; terkadang ia berpikir ukuran jari-jarinya terlalu pas untuk menarik pelatuk pistol. Bayangkan saja bila River dan Amy melihat dirinya pernah mengancam Rassilon dan Hath dan kumpulan manusia itu dengan pistolnya. Ha. Ia terlalu berbahaya sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat bodoh dan berbahaya. Saat aku melakukan itu"—ia melompat seperti jerapah mabuk—"lompat."

"Lompat ke mana?" tanya Bapa Octavian.

"Lompat saja setinggi yang kau bisa. Lompatan keimanan. Dengar sinyalku."

"Sinyal apa?"

"Kau takkan melewatinya."

Suara Bob muncul di alat komunikasi. "Maaf, bisakah aku bertanya lagi? Kau menyebutkan satu kesalahan?"

Oh Bob si Penakut menjadi Angel Bob, perwakilan Weeping Angels. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi Angel Bob sama kejamnya dengan Weeping Angel yang lain, jadi ia tak bisa menolong tapi ingin meledek kebodohan para psikopat ini, yang benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat memerangkapnya.

"Oh, kesalahan yang besar. Kesalahan yang sangat, sangat besar. Ada satu hal yang tak bisa kau taruh dalam perangkap. Jika kau pintar, jika kau menghargai eksistensimu yang berkelanjutan, jika kau punya rencana tentang melihat esok hari, ada satu hal yang benar-benar kau tak bisa taruh dalam perangkap."

"_Dan apa itu, _sir_?"_

Dengan suara penuh ketenangan yang mematikan, ia berkata: "Aku."


	6. conundrums

"Kau. Aku. Borgol." River Song memamerkan borgolnya. Dengan aneh, wajahnya menunjukkan suka cita. "Haruskah berakhir seperti ini?"

Doctor menggigit bibirnya sejenak. Pikirannya berlari kembali ke abad ke-51 dan River Song memakai mahkota itu, membunuhnya secara instan, sementara ia terpaksa menonton adegan itu dengan tangan terborgol ke suatu pilar. Lalu Bapa Octavian berkata bahwa River membunuh pria yang baik – pria yang sangat, sangat baik, ia ingin tahu siapa.

"Octavian berkata kau membunuh seorang pria."

Wajah River Song mengeras. Senyumnya hilang terlalu cepat. "Ya, aku membunuh seorang pria."

"Pria yang baik," timpal Doctor. Rambutnya disentuh angin seraya ia memandang kedua mata River. Terlalu banyak konflik di dalam bola mata itu.

"Pria yang sangat baik. Pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal."

Oh, betapa inginnya dia menyentuh kulit itu dan merobek semua enigma yang tertempel di dagingnya. Ia ingin menghirup semua masa lalu yang tersimpan baik dalam tulang-tulang arkeologis itu jadi ia dapat menjalaninya tanpa kebingungan lagi. Tapi Profesor River Song tak mau waktu ditulis ulang, agar Ia bisa menonton mereka berlari di tengah ruang dan waktu, berdua saja. Doctor hanya bisa bertanya, "Siapa?"

River hanya tertawa, menambah lapisan teka-teki yang harus ia pecahkan ke dalam dirinya.


End file.
